


Хроники грустного Майка

by Damn_Muse



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Prologue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Muse/pseuds/Damn_Muse
Summary: Все говорят Майку, что ему просто нужно привыкнуть. Ему интересно, сколько ещё ждать.





	Хроники грустного Майка

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the translation of [IrisVioletta's](IrisVioletta) [The Sad Mike Chronicles](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/9796838)
> 
> Also published here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5762490

I.

А что, если одной пятничной ночью телефон звонит когда четырнадцатилетний Майк дома один. Он отвечает, думая, что звонят Нэнси или его маме, а может это Уилл, потому что его рация не работает на таком расстоянии. Но после его «Алло» слышна только тишина. И возможно… возможно чье-то дыхание. Это дыхание? Это?.. Майк не знает, смеет ли он подумать об этом, но перестать не может. Оди? Прежде чем звонящие отбиваются, он слышит чей-то смех. Просто девочки на пижамной вечеринке хулиганят, названивая одноклассникам и бросая трубку. Майк медленно возвращает телефон на место и тяжело сглатывает. Это никогда не бывает она.

II.

А что, если однажды тринадцатилетний Майк возвращается домой из школы и видит как Холли в крепости из одеял играет в чаепитие. На мгновение он замирает с похолодевшим сердцем. Это не та девочка… Но затем он спускается по лестнице и спрашивает, можно ли ему присоединиться. В конце концов, он хороший старший брат. Холли взволнована и подвигается, чтобы он мог сесть, вручая ему маленькую розовую чашечку. Она наливает чай для него, для себя и для своей воображаемой подруги. Он и не думает о том, чтобы спросить ее имя.

III.

А что, если однажды ночью шестнадцатилетний Майк едет домой со своей работы в Radio Shack. Зимний вечер уже давно наступил, когда он сам закрывает магазин. Ему хочется домой - согреться в тепле, и может дочитать ту новую книгу. Дорога короткая, но ветреная, и все маленькие жилые улицы почти пусты. Он подпевает песне, постукивая пальцами по рулю, когда видит это. Фигуру. Человека. Прямо перед ним. Он резко жмет на тормоза, ударяясь головой об руль. Он сразу смотрит назад, собираясь извиниться. Но там уже никого нет. Улица пуста. Он может поклясться, что видел девочку. Девочку в розовом платье.

IV.

А что, если однажды ночью пятнадцатилетний Майк устраивает пижамную вечеринку со своими друзьями. Остальные ушли в кухню за мороженым, когда Майк выходит из ванной, а лампочки в подвале начинают мигать. Один, два раза…пауза, а затем и в третий раз. Он вот-вот позовет остальных, слова крутятся у него на языке. Но он закрывает глаза и смотрит в пол. Он видит озабоченные взгляды, которыми обмениваются Дастин и Лукас каждый раз, когда он вспоминает её. Видит неуместную вину в глазах Уилла. Слышит грустные вздохи мамы. Лучше ничего не говорить. Возможно, он единственный все еще верит. Возможно, ему больше не стоит. Он поднимается по лестнице и присоединяется к друзьям. Возможно, ему стоило остаться внизу подольше.

V.

А что, если когда восемнадцатилетний Майк поступает в колледж, он замечает, что что-то изменилось. Он в нескольких штатах от дома, с новым постельным бельем на старой кровати общежития и одной ванной на весь этаж. Его занятия сложны, но интересны, каждый день более захватывающий, чем предыдущий. Но все это время что-то… не так. Он не может понять, что именно. Он возвращается домой на День благодарения в первый раз после начала учебы. После часов наверстывания прошедшего времени и поедания вкусной маминой еды, он поднимается в свою комнату и готовится ко сну, и именно тогда он понимает. Странные скрипы в доме. Движения, которые он видит только краем глаза, но никогда не может увидеть прямо перед собой. Это ощущение, когда волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Ничего этого нет в школе. Его сердце сжимается. Он и не осознавал, как сильно скучал по этому.

VI.

А что, если в декабре на восьмом году обучения Майка все говорят только о Снежном бале. В прошлом году он был слишком занят с возвращением Уилла из мертвых и волнением его матери, так что проигнорировать эти глупые танцы и засунуть мысли о них в самый темный угол было просто. Но сейчас он в восьмом классе, выпускном классе средней школы, и все думают только о Бале. Девочка из драматического кружка приглашает Дастина, а Лукас набирается смелости пригласить девочку из класса математики, и та застенчиво соглашается. Уилл идет с Дженнифер Хейс как друг. Мальчики знают, что не стоит давить на Майка, чтобы он пригласил кого-нибудь, но они ждут — ну, надеются, что он все же придет. Он хочет пойти. Правда хочет. Он слушает их разговоры о Бале и улыбается, и учится танцевать, и улыбается, и даже идет с мамой за костюмом, и улыбается, а потом улыбаться становится больно, и все то, что он держал внутри, выходит наружу. В вечер танцев он притворяется больным, желает мальчикам повеселиться, игнорирует маму и дает волю чувствам в крепости из одеял, пока не засыпает. Он может поклясться, что слышал, как кто-то тихо напевал, но не знает, приснилось ли это ему.

VII.

А что, если однажды вечером четырнадцатилетний Майк заканчивает в своей комнате домашнюю работу. Он слышит как мама в комнате Холли безуспешно пытается уложить девочку спать. В последнее время с этим возникают проблемы — мама, ещё воды, ещё одну сказку, не оставляй меня одну. Он слышит их разговор, и не против отвлечься от очень скучного задания по обществоведению. 

— Холли, пора ложиться спать. 

— Мама, а шкаф?

— Я проверила. Монстров нет ни в шкафу, ни под кроватью. Здесь только вы с мишкой.

— Мама, не выключай свет. — Милая, ты не заснешь с включённым светом. Как насчет ночника?

— Но она боится темноты. 

— Кто, солнышко? 

— Моя подруга. 

— Ах да, подруга. Как же ее зовут? 

— Я не знаю, она не говорит мне. 

— Ну ладно, я оставлю дверь открытой, и тогда у вас с подругой будет свет из коридора. Хорошо? 

— Хорошо.

— Спокойной ночи, милая, я люблю тебя.

Карен оставляет дверь приоткрытой на треть и тихо уходит. Майку кажется, что его тело леденеет.

VIII.

А что, если однажды в выходные тринадцатилетний Майк находится в доме Уилла с остальными мальчиками на пижамной вечеринке. Стоит конец августа, конец летних каникул, конец бесконечных дней и теплых ночей. Мальчики сидят в гостиной, играя в «Риск» после ужина, когда пёс начинает дико лаять на улице. Его лай не прекращается, и в конце концов Джойс кричит Уиллу из кухни, чтобы он вышел и успокоил его. 

— Честер! Честер! — кричит Уилл, выбегая на улицу, — тише, мальчик, что такое?

Но Честер не прекращает, скуля в перерыве между лаем. Дастин и Лукас присоединяются к Уиллу и пытаются погладить пса. Они смотрят вниз, на него, когда Майк выходит на улицу и видит это. Мерцание, деформация воздуха рядом с сараем. Он замирает, не в силах дышать, пока мерцание не появляется снова.

— РЕБЯТА! — он пытается показать, но воздух спокоен, словно ничего и не случилось. Честер успокаивается, а мальчики в замешательстве смотрят на Майка.

Он может поклясться, что видел _это_, может поклясться, что _это_ действительно было, а остальные достаточно любезны, чтобы сказать, что он может быть прав. Когда он настаивает на том, чтобы подождать возвращения мерцания, они всего лишь обмениваются обеспокоенными взглядами перед тем, как согласиться. Они садятся в ряд, всматриваясь в край двора. Солнце садится, сменяясь луной, и их разговоры замедляются. Уилл первым заходит в дом, ссылаясь на боль в животе, и забирает Честера с собой. После того, как Лукас трясет Дастина за плечо, он тоже уходит. Когда глаза Лукаса начинают закрываться, он заходит внутрь, перед этим попытавшись уговорить Майка пойти с ним. Бесполезно.

— Еще немного. Я подожду еще немного.

Утром Джойс находит трех храпящих мальчиков на полу гостиной и одного на траве на улице.

IX.

А что, если когда Майк учится в девятом классе, День Святого Валентина становится абсолютно другим. Раньше это были лишь мешки конфет в шкафчике, раздражающе хихикающие девчонки и родители, уходящие ужинать в ресторан. Но сейчас он в старшей школе, и он удивлен, насколько серьезно все это воспринимают. Каждый февраль чирлидеры проводят сбор средств, продавая розы по пятьдесят центов. Майк смотрит, как все становятся одержимы этими розами, даже двое его друзей. 

— Ох, чувак, я наверное пошлю её анонимно, — стонет Дастин.

— Ни в коем случае! Мы договорились, что если я подпишу свою, то ты подпишешь свою! — Лукас хватает его за плечо и тащит к столу чирлидеров, — давай!

— А ты будешь покупать, Майк? — спрашивает Уилл, в то время как они стоят в конце коридора и наблюдают за тем, как их друзья заполняют заказ. Майк пожимает плечами и не отрывает взгляд от стола.

— Мне некому посылать. (На самом деле он имеет ввиду, что он не может послать её тому человеку, которому хотел бы.)

Уилл смотрит на профиль Майка и тихо отвечает:

— И мне тоже. (И на самом деле он имеет ввиду, что он не может послать ее тому человеку, которому хотел бы.)

Но в тот же день, когда он остается в коридоре один, Майк подходит к столу и практически бросает два четвертака девочке за столом.

— Одну, пожалуйста. Но я не хочу отправлять ее. Можно просто взять?

Он прогуливает математический клуб после обеда и вместо этого пересекает парковку и приходит к зданию средней школы, в лабораторию. Он хватает пробирку, наполняет её водой и помещает в неё стебель. Он стоит и смотрит на розу, пока его щеки не высыхают.

X.

А что, если однажды вечером пятнадцатилетний Майк выходит из душа, вытирая волосы полотенцем и думая о задании по математике, которое ему все ещё нужно закончить. Сначала он не замечает это, но потом видит — здесь, в углу запотевшего зеркала, написанное детским почерком: МАЙК. Он моргает несколько раз и смотрит поближе. Это реально. Он не сумасшедший. Но кто мог пробраться и написать это? И как вообще кто-нибудь может пробраться через закрытую дверь? Он бросает свою толстовку и выбегает в коридор, зовя Холли. Она выглядит озабоченной, смотря из своей комнаты, и Майк подбегает к ней и хватает за плечи.

— Твоя подруга, невидимая подруга. Где она? Ты можешь ее увидеть? Холли, которой уже шесть, смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами и трясет головой.

— Нет, больше не могу.

— Ты ее не видишь? Или она исчезла?

— Я не знаю.

— Но она ведь была реальной, так? Она была реальной? — он трясет ее за плечи, а на щеках Холли появляются дорожки слез.

Его оттаскивают от девочки. Карен держит его за футболку, и он никогда раньше не видел такого огня в ее глазах. Она медленно отпускает его и поднимает Холли, не отрывая от него взгляда. Прежде чем закрыть дверь в комнату девочки, она тихо, но твердо говорит:

— Достаточно, Майкл. Достаточно.

Майк сползает вниз и тяжело дышит. Она права. Достаточно. Годы ожидания мигающих огоньков, шепота и привидения. Достаточно.

XI.

Но что, если худший шторм в истории Хоукинса происходит на следующий день после того, как Майк возвращается домой с первого курса колледжа. Несмотря на то, что последние недели он с нетерпением ждал каникул, его родители уже сводят его с ума. Он вернулся первым из своих друзей, и будучи в одиночестве, он решает сбежать в Замок Байерса. Спустя несколько часов Майк просыпается из-за дождя, просачивающегося через самодельную крышу, и быстро идет к своей машине. Буря наступает слишком быстро, и деревья содрогаются, когда Майк пытается пробиться сквозь них. Затем весь лес ярко вспыхивает, когда молния проносится мимо Майка и ударяет по старому дубу, треск которого едва слышен из-за грома. Майк отпрыгивает и наталкивается спиной на другое дерево. Сердце бьется, когда он смотрит, как большой ствол падает на землю. Сердце бьется, когда ствол начинает пылать. Сердце бьется, когда что-то тянется, и чья-то фигура медленно поднимается от пульсирующего оранжевого огня. Небо вновь озаряют вспышки молний, и ему становится лучше видно. Девушка, примерно его возраста. Скулы, длинные запутанные волосы и фигурка, тонущая в чем-то, похожем на большое мужское пальто. Голые ноги. Голые пальцы. И глаза, смотрящие на него и умоляющие не уходить. Глаза, смотрящие на него как на дождь после засухи. Глаза, которые он никогда не забывал.

— Одиннадцать?


End file.
